


Drabble Request Collection- Pennywise

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Drabble collections [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Breeding, Clown Vagina (IT), Clowns, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Gore, Hand Jobs, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Imprisonment, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vore, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: A collection of drabbles requested by users on tumblr. They vary from explicit smut, to horror, to sometimes a little bit of humor or fluff.This collection also includes my shortYandere Pennywise x Dreamer series and my Pennywise x sweet meat (male reader) series that starts on chapter 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that was requested will be posted in each of the chapter summaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Pennywise x Dreamer- Pennywise wanting to take a human that's already in a relationship with someone

The dreams started shortly after you made the move to Derry. A tall, lean clown dressed in a costume unlike anything you had ever seen before would present you with a red balloon.

“My name is Pennywise the dancing clown and this is a very special balloon. I made it, just for you.”

You studied the balloon held between his gloved fingers. “But it looks like a regular balloon. What’s so special about it?”

Then, the clown would smile down at you with soft, blue eyes. “Its a symbol. Take the balloon and belong to me. I’ll be coming for you very soon.”

You always woke up before taking the balloon and would lay in your bed feeling confused about the whole thing until finally falling back asleep.

A week after the strange dream started, you met Brian and hit it off immediately. He was everything you could hope for in a man and soon you started casually dating him.

The clown continued to visit your dreams. He said it was almost time for him to wake up and he needed an answer. Take the balloon and belong to him. One night you didn’t wake up. One night, you took the balloon.

Your life and the dreams drastically changed after that. Things with Brian grew more serious and after only a couple of months he was considering moving in with you. In your dreams, the clown would hold you in his lap and kiss over your heated skin as he purred and whispered in your ear. He promised that he was close.

“Almost time pet.. almost time.”

You assumed your dreams were reflecting your love life, until Brian moved in.

The first night, you made love like you usually did then fell asleep in Brian’s arms. You waited for your dream clown and when he finally appeared you went to embrace him. But… something was different. His body twitched, his outline seemed to blur. Yellow eyes stared back at you instead of blue..

The next morning, you rolled out of bed feeling like you hadn’t slept at all. Brian was in even worse shape. Dark bags surrounded his eyes and he complained of nightmares. Some monster clown, with glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

Each night got worse and worse. The clown in your dreams became more monstrous, more agitated. He told you it was almost time and you were his, his to possess, his to… breed.

“Say farewell or consummate on his corpse..”

That night Brian woke up screaming. Then, nothing. No more dreams. For a week, you both slept peacefully.

“Mm..” You groaned in your sleep as you felt weight shift on the bed and rolled over to face Brian’s side. What was that noise? Growling… chewing.. something warm dripped on your face.. you were laying in a puddle of something..wet?

You rubbed your eyes before finally opening them and started at Brian’s corpse. His throat had been torn out.

A scream bubbled up through your chest and threatened to spill out but a voice next to your ear shushed you before you could make a sound.

“Shh.. pretty pet. Pennywise is here now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Pennywise x Dreamer- I can't wait any longer

A gloved finger ran down the arch of your foot and you mumbled in your sleep as you pulled your foot away. A quiet giggle, the jingling of bells, something pulled on your toe. You kicked out, almost waking from your restless sleep and rolled onto your back. Sweat clung to your fevered skin, plastering the thin camisole to your breast and accentuating the hard nipples beneath. The playful giggle dropped to a needy growl and the fingers tightened around your ankle with bruising force.

You sat up with a yelp and tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. The growl grew in volume as you were yanked from your bed and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Pennywise sat crouched over you with glowing, orange eyes.

“Pretty pet. Are you not happy to see your Pennywise?”

His snarl flipped up into a forced buck toothed smile. Drool ran in rivulets down his chin as he looked over your body and gulped. He had been patient with you, almost gentle since ripping the throat out of your boyfriend. It was a level of restraint you were sure he wouldn’t have offered to any other. Something that pushed the creature to his limits.

His eyes were out of alignment, his form shimmered at the edges and you suddenly came to an understanding. He was past his limit.

“Pen…”

The clown sprang forward, needle sharp teeth pricked your skin as his jaws closed around your throat. He growled out a moan and licked you before pressing his nose against the crook of your neck and inhaling.

“Say it pretty pet. Say. IT!”

Your heart raced with fear and his body shivered as he thrust up, rutting between your legs. Heat flooded from the contact and you flushed with embarrassment from your reaction.

“I’m happy to see you.. Pennywise.” It wasn’t entirely a lie and you hated yourself for it.

He purred and lowered down to nip and suck at your breasts. His touch much rougher than the usual soft caresses you had become accustomed to. You whimpered as his teeth nicked your tender flesh causing pin pricks of blood to blossom and flow. His body twitched as he tried to hold on to his remaining control and he licked down your abdomen to your crotch.

“I know you are. I can smmmellll it on your cunt.”

His nose pressed against your damp panties and his eyes rolled backwards as he inhaled deeply. You cried out and tried to back pedal away from him but his eyes snapped forward. They were still orange, but now rimmed with the red of hunger.

“I won’t. I can’t wait any longer. Time to play.”

His body slid backwards with an unnatural, spider like movement and his legs dissapeared under your bed. He laughed his strange clown laugh as his body continued to slide under the bed until only his eyes shone from the darkness. You sucked in a breath as you realized his hand was still wrapped around your ankle.

“Pennywise!” You screamed as he drug you across the carpet and down into the darkness under your bed.

The laugh faded, the room suddenly empty


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Pennywise x Dreamer- Fuck You

Your scream was cut off as your back hit a hard wooden stage, knocking the wind out of you. Pennywise stood over your body and watched as you brought a hand to your chest, gasping for air as you tried to fill your burning lungs.

The clown suddenly dropped down to his knees and reached out for you. Strong fingers tightened around your bruised ankle, forcing a yelp from your throat as he yanked you down and pulled you tight against his body. Your legs rested on his shoulders, he held your hips still as he rutted against your panty covered crotch. A low moan escaped your throat from the contact.

“Pennywise..” your voice was little more than a wet rattle as you still struggled to catch your breath. “What are you going to do to me?”

Burning eyes snapped up to your face and you whimpered as you felt something thrashing around underneath the crotch of his costume.

“Fuck you. Breed you. You remember what I told you in your dreams, don’t you pretty pet? What you agreed to if you accepted my special gift?”

Pennywise’s voice crooned to you despite the animalistic movements of his body and he reached out to stroke your cheek with a soft gloved finger. You wanted to hold on to your anger, but your mind was foggy and you couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than the feel of him between your legs.

“Yes.. I remember.”

“Aaaaannnnddd?”

“You told me I was yours. That I was going to carry your offspring.”

Pennywise giggled and tapped your nose.

“That’s right!”

His smile fell from his face and he growled as his eyes rolled back in his head. His voice changed, distorted as the front of his costume split open and something cold and slimy ripped off your damp panties.

“And now… it's time”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just count down with me and if you make it to zero without squirming, I’ll stop hurting you

You screamed as the clown’s fangs sank into your forearm and his eyes rolled to face you. You sat straddling his lap, impaled on what he considered a cock as it squirmed around inside you.

“Please.. don’t hurt me anymore”

You sobbed as blood from your many wounds dripped to the floor. Pennywise loved pushing you like this but he had never taken it so far. He seemed to be getting an extra thrill from your pain and blood this time.

He pulled his teeth from your arm and licked his bloody lips. “Count down from five”

You looked up at him, tears cut through the grime on your face and your lip trembled. “..what?”

He smiled showing you his full set of razor teeth as his tendril thrashed around inside you. “Just count down with me and if you make it to zero without squirming, I’ll stop hurting you.” He giggled and you wondered what he was up to.

“From five down to zero? That’s it?” He nodded hard enough to make his bells jingle. “Uh huhhhh. You start and continue when I say next understand? And don’t think about squirming or it will be much worse for you.”

“Al… alright. Five” Pennywise lifted up your bleeding arm and spread your fingers out. Before you could register what he was doing, he leaned forward and bit off your pinky finger. Shock kept you from moving as you listened to him chew up your finger and swallow with an overexagerated gulp. He giggled again but this time there was an echo of distortion along with it.

“Next”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this hurts does it? I want you to beg for even more.

Please Pennywise! I’m sorry I disobeyed you. It won’t happen again.”

You kept your hands up as you backed away from the advancing clown. His eyes glowed an unnatural orange and drool spilled from his slightly parted mouth as he stalked towards you.

“Oh of that we can be sure my pretty pet. But how does one learn to obey? Why, with punishment of course.”

Before you could react, he reached out and grabbed you by the wrist. He yanked you forward until you were laying flat across his lap. Pennywise kept his body in a seated position even though there was nothing supporting his weight from below.

Grabbing the back of your shorts, he ripped them away exposing your bare ass. He ran his gloved fingers over your skin before raising his hand and slapping it down with a loud smack. You cried out and squirmed as he hit you, over and over until your flesh was red and hot to the touch.

“Penny, please stop. It hurts!”

He chuckled as he dipped his fingers down between your legs and felt over your wet slit.

“Oh this hurts does it?” He grabbed your hair with his other hand and pulled your head back. Carrion breath was hot against your ear as his voice dropped in tone.

“I want you to beg for even more”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you scream even louder

“Mmm…ah..” You moaned in your sleep and lifted your hips a little higher against the sensation. “Wh..” Your eyes snapped open as you realized what was happening.

Throwing the blanket back you were greeted to the sight of glowing eyes between your legs and a long, red tongue running up your slit. The clown smiled at you as he tasted you revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. You sucked in a deep breath and opened your mouth to scream.

Pennywise reached up with one, long arm and covered your mouth.

“Shhh. Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you scream even louder.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at you lying there all used… Do you think you’re ready for more?

“Look at you.. lying there all used.”

The clown frowned at you in disgust as he circled your body and stroked his tendril.

Pennywise had taken you from your house and brought you down to the sewers for breeding. That had been three days ago and still, he just wouldn’t stop. Every inch of your body hurt, every bit of skin was coated with grime, dried blood and the clowns own mix of fluids.

You looked up at him, too weak to even move and he smiled. He had that look again and you could see his tendril thrashing around in his grip, reaching out for your warmth. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled between your legs.

“Do you think you are ready for more?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a sound and the games over

You sat at your desk, at your boring job and mindlessly stared at the screen as you typed your report. You yawned, and immediately noticed three of your coworkers mimic your motion. Only four more hours to go. Your mind started to wander as you imagined what you would do when you finally got to leave. Maybe you would get a visit from your new acquaintance. Maybe he would bend you over and fuck you all night long.

The smile that had slowly started to creep across your face was quickly wiped away as you heard his voice right next to your ear.

“And just what are you thinking about hmm?”

You jumped and almost fell out of your chair.

“Are you alright? Didn’t fall asleep did ya?”

You turned to stare at your coworker, then back to the clown standing behind you, then back to your cubical mate. Clearly, he didn’t see Pennywise.

“No, I’m fine. Just a leg cramp.” You flushed red as you turned back to your desk and Pennywise giggled.

“Naughty naughty, dirty girl. Day dreaming of taking Pennywise’s cock. You want it don’t you?”

It was through sheer will alone that you didn’t scream when you felt his hands roughly push your thighs apart and lift up your skirt. You quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was watching before you looked down.

Golden eyes stared up at you. Pennywise's large frame was crammed underneath your desk.

“You make a sound and the games over.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show me you can follow orders and I'll be a lot nicer, love

Pennywise held your hips down and thrust into you from behind. He groaned and leaned down to bite you but you flinched away from his teeth.

Your eyes went wide as you realized what you had just done. He had been very specific when he told you not to move. You were supposed to hold perfectly still until your punishment was over, and you had disobeyed.

Briefly, you wondered if he had noticed or not but his sudden silence, his complete silence, told you that he had, in fact, noticed.

“I didn’t mean t..” Pennywise grabbed your by your hair and pushed your face down against the cold, dirty sewer floor. You cried out as he growled in your ear.

“Such a disobedient. Little. Pet.“

He stood up and glared down at you before lifting his foot and placing his clown shoe on the back of your neck.

“What to do, what to do. Maybe rip out your tongue. You can’t argue then.” He smiled as he pushed down harder, then suddenly let you go.

“Sit up and stick out your tongue.”

You lifted yourself up to your knees and looked up at him as he knelt back down to your level. He kept the smile on his face and nodded encouragingly.

“Go on, stick it out for Pennywise.”

You gulped and stuck out your tongue. Quickly, he grabbed it between his gloved finger and thumb.

“Mmn. Good girl.” His voice was practically a purr.

You closed your eyes and tried to brace yourself but instead of ripping it out, Pennywise leaned forward and gently let his sharp teeth scrape along the length of your tongue. You tasted blood, but the scratches were shallow. You opened your eyes and stared at him in shock.

He smiled wider and giggled at your reaction.

“Show me you can follow orders and I’ll be a lot nicer, Love.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see you covered in the bruises I'm going to mark you with

You winced as the hot water hit your sore and bruised body. One night with whatever IT was and you felt like you had been run over by a truck.

The heat finally started working on your sore muscles and you sighed as you began to relax. Leaning forward, you placed your forehead against the tile and let the water clean the scratches covering your back.

“Interesting.”

You froze as you heard his voice mixed in with the gurgling of the drain. The water stopped hitting you around the same time a gloved hand pressed against the back of your head and held you still. Using his other hand, he traced over the cuts and bruises covering your body.

“Your flesh, so soft. So easy to bruise. Like a RipE piece of fruit.”

He chuckled against the back of your neck, causing you to arch against him.

“Penny..wise”

He inhaled your scent, a moan mixed with a low growl rumbled in his chest. His long tongue ran up your neck to your ear as he pressed against you from behind.

“I can’t wait to see you covered in the bruises I’m going to mark you with”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here for pleasure, not the other way around. Do you understand slave?!

You wrapped your legs around his hips as he continued to viciously thrust into you. You moaned, and tugged at the orange tufts of his hair while he bounced your body off the mattress.

“Pennywise! Please, don’t stop! I’m so fucking close.”

His body froze and you cried out as your orgasm quickly slipped away.

“What are you doing! I was about to…”

Your mouth snapped shut as he lifted above you. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and he glared down at you with glowing, red rimmed eyes.

“You’re here for my pleasure, not the other way around.”

He pulled out of you and in one quick motion, bounced up on the bed and placed his feet on either side of your hips. Bending down, he grabbed your hair and forced your face towards his crotch. His tendril slid over your face then the tip pushed past your lips and wriggled down your throat.

Pennywise started to thrust again while you struggled to swallow him down.  


“Do you understand, slave?!“


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No touching

'No touching'

At the time, the command had seemed simple enough so you agreed to his conditions. You didn’t know he was going to tease you, to draw out your suffering until you would have given ANYTHING for him to touch you where you needed it most.

“Pennywise, please..”

You gripped the blanket below you as you spread your legs wider and lifted your hips in desperation. He laughed at you while he continued to lick your inner thighs, the flesh around your dripping cunt, everywhere except where you wanted it.

His claws scraped around the flesh of your breast, coming close but never touching your sensitive nipples. You groaned and pulled on the blanket harder as you fought the urge to grab him, to make him touch you.

“Please! I can’t take it anymore!”

He smiled up at you from between your legs. He was enjoying watching you squirm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise spitting in your mouth and being really rough with you

Pennywise was in an especially foul mood and that did not help your prospects of getting what you wanted.

“Pen?”

You crept up to the stage box and climbed onto the hard wood floor. Pennywise sat crouched in the corner, growling and muttering to himself in a language you couldn’t understand.

“Pennywise?”

His yellow and red eyes turned to stare at you. Blood coated his mouth and he lowered his gaze, his voice dropping into a growl.

“What are you doing here?”

You held up your hands and slowly walked towards him. “I came to check on you Pen, you haven’t been by to visit me in a while.”

He turned his attention back to whatever it was he was holding in the corner and huffed. “A while for you is nothing but a moment to me.”

You stepped beside him and let your jacket fall from your shoulders, revealing your skimpy lingerie. “You seem upset Pen. Maybe there is something I can help you with. Something I can do to.. help you relax?”

Your breath tickled his ear and his head whipped back around to face you. He lifted a blood soaked glove to run his fingers up your neck before they closed, one by one, against your face. With a deep growl, he shoved you and you fell back on the stage.

“You? Help me?” His chuckle was filled with malice as he stood to his full height. One long stride had him standing over you and his clown shoe came down between your legs, pinning you to the stage

. 

“Your kind is WEAK. Fragile. What could you do for me?”

He ground his shoe against your crotch and you cried out. “Pennywise please! I only wanted…” 

He reached down and grabbed you by the hair, lifting you up until your face was pressed against the front of his costume.

“I know what you wanted filth. You think I can’t smell the need coming from your cunt?”

You whimpered as you looked up at him and he laughed. Bloody drool dripped from his lip and landed on your cheek.

“You're lucky I don’t rip your head clean from your shoulders. Thank me!”

He pulled your hair and shook your head for emphasis. You had no doubt he could easily do it. “Thank you! Thank you Pennywise!”

He smiled, another drop dripped down on the corner of your lips. “You want my seed, but what makes you think you are worthy? You will take what I choose to give you and you will be grateful for it.”

His voice drastically changed pitch as he sucked in raspy breaths. “Open your mouth, filth.” You quickly obeyed and leaned your head back. Opening your mouth wide, you stuck out your tongue and looked up at him. His eyes rolled to the sides as he opened up his jaws. Rows and rows of bloody teeth poked from his gums and his long, prehensile tongue reached out until it almost touched your own. As you watched, a flood of thick saliva poured down his tongue into your waiting mouth. You swallowed, gulp after gulp and closed your eyes to try and keep from gagging.

The rush of fluids stopped and you swallowed the last of it before you looked up at him. His jaws closed and he stared down at you impatiently. Finally, it dawned on you what he was waiting for. You licked your lips and smiled.

“Thank you”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna fucking go punk?

You ran through the park next to the canal as fast as your legs could carry you but the man was gaining quick. He caught you and shoved you down to the cold ground, knocking the wind out of your lungs. He laughed as he kicked you in the side and you rolled over to look up at him.

“See, now you’ve just made me angry.”

He reached out a hand for you but you both froze as a twig snapped to your left, away from the canal. You turned and tried to see in the dark but the only other sound was the echo of laughter.

A splash sounded to your right and you both jumped when you came face to face with a giant punching balloon. The clown painted on the front wasn’t like any you had seen depicted on the childrens toy before, this one seemed scarier, more unnatural. Your would be assailant gave a nervous chuckle and he glanced back at you before turning his attention to the toy.

“This some kind of fucking joke? He gonna be your hero?”

The man laughed as he tapped the toy. It rolled backwards before swaying forward. “What? You wanna fucking go punk?” The man laughed louder still and punched the toy, harder this time. It teetered at the edge of the canal before rolling forward again.

“You wanna fucking go punk? You wanna fucking go punk?” The toy kept repeating the phrase, faster and faster as it rocked back and forth. The man backed up as you started to crawl away.

“What is this? Some recorder or what?” If it was a recording, it didn’t sound like him at all. The voice kept changing pitch as it went faster and faster, repeating the phrase in a high shrill scream before suddenly dropping deep and slow.

“You.. waaannnaaa fuuuckkking gooooooo punkk?” Distortion warped the voice into a monstrous growl as the toy bobbed back and forth so fast it was a blur, not matching the speed of the voice at all. Suddenly, the punching balloon swelled, the face of the clown horribly distended before it popped in a shower of blood.

The same clown from the balloon, only much taller and covered in blood stood in place of the balloon. He turned hungry, glowing eyes to the man and smiled before he lunged. You watched in horror as his jaw split open, impossibly wide, and rows of fangs latched on to the man’s face.

You sucked in a breath and screamed as you jumped to your feet and ran. A strange, inhuman laugh followed you as you raced towards the lights of the park. A stitch flared in your side but you ran and ran until finally, your legs gave out and you sprawled on the sidewalk. Illumination from the streetlight surrounded you and you sobbed hysterically between gasps for air.

Eventually, you were able to calm down enough to stand and that’s when you felt the breath on your neck. It was cold, and stank like blood and rotten flesh.

“You wanna fucking go punk?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to hold me when we're done

The clown had you pinned down in the soft pile of blankets, on your stomach, with your wrists held above your head. He leaned his head back and growled as continued to rock his hips against yours. His knot held you locked together, the pointed tip of his cock pressed against your cervix.

“Soon you will be full and heavy with my offspring, little pet. But don’t worry.... no... Pennywise will keep you safe and warm here in our nest.”

Hot, carrion breath hit your ear as he nuzzled against you. His long tongue lapped at your sweaty skin and thick saliva ran down your cheek to pool underneath your chin. Inside you, he stiffened. He was close.

“I wan’t you to hold me when we’re done. I want to feel your skin against mine.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep on touching me there

The clown sat straight up in the middle of your bed, his long legs almost hanging off the end. Yellow eyes watched as you crossed the room.“Come, pretty pet. Come to Pennywise.”

You knelt down on the bed in front of him and crossed your arm over your bare chest. “Are you going to wear the costume the whole time?” 

He kept staring at you with those inhuman eyes until finally, you turned away. A giggle sent his bells jingling and then the costume melted away into his pale, white flesh.

Pennywise curled his spidery legs up to his chest and spread wide open for you. You watched as an ooze covered tendril wriggled out of the slit in his crotch and stretched, reaching out towards you.

“Go on, touch iTT.”

You swallowed the ball of fear and revulsion in your throat and allowed curiosity to drive your hand toward the tendril. You grabbed it, caressed it, stroked and squeezed but his expression never changed. He continued to stare at you with those odd, glowing eyes, a wide smile frozen on his face. A steady stream of drool fell from his bottom lip and dripped onto your hand, mixing with the natural slick coating the appendage.

Long fingers wrapped around your wrist with bruising force. Without realized it, you had stopped your motions. Pennywise slowly guided your wrist up and then down.

“Don’t stop. Keep on touching me there.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck am I?

You came to and found yourself floating through the cold, orange light.

Screaming. There was a screaming in your brain and you cried out as you closed your eyes and covered your ears.

“Pennywise!”

Orange faded to darkness and your feet came to rest on something solid. You dropped to your knees and tried to feel around for any clue to your location.

“Yes, my pet?” His voice was unmistakable despite the echo in the darkness.

“Pen, where the fuck am I?!” You flinched as a stage light illuminated the darkness and you covered your eyes against the glare.

“Why, you’re right here pet. With me. Where you belong.” His heavy footsteps echoed across the floor and he stood, towering over you. Twin orange orbs glowed through the haze.

“Where is here? I.. I wanna go home Pen. Please.” Deep shadows hid his features but an inhuman growl cut through the darkness.

“You said you were MINE, did you not?”

“Yes… but..”

“YOU SAID you wanted to be with me forever, did you not?!” His voice was reaching a high distorted shrill and you cowered below him.

“Yes.”

His voice dropped as he chuckled. The orange eyes dissapeared for only a moment while he blinked for the first time since appearing.

“Well here we are. Together. In the deadlights. Forever.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on, you said you could get away from me. You lose, pet

Hours.. days.. it felt like you had been wandering the tunnels for an eternity. Searching through the damp darkness for any sign of light, any sign of fresh air. Freedom.

Hot tears ran down your grimy cheeks as you tripped and skinned the palms of your hands. You tried to pull yourself back up but your body just wouldn’t obey. Your arms buckled and with a cry of defeat, you fell back down flat on your face.

“Giving up already?”

You sobbed and turned your face to look up at the clown crouched down beside you. He stared at you, his frozen smile and unblinking eyes mocking your failure.

You bit your lip, grit your teeth and glared at him as you started to crawl, pulling yourself inch by inch down the filthy pipe. You collapsed again and the clown chuckled as he resumed his position beside you with a single side step.

“Go on.” His voice dripped with amusement as he pointed down the pipe with a gloved hand. “You said you could get away from me.”

The clowns smile fell.

“You lose, pet.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get down bitch, lick my cum up off the ground

“Take iTT.. take it like a bitch in heat. Bitch in heat..”

The tall clown’s body was bent over you as he thrust into you from behind. He had you mounted, like a beast (bitch in heat), with your face pressed against the cold, filthy concrete of the sewer floor.

His voice taunted you in a sing song kind of way. The deep distorted growl of his laughter bubbled out and mixed with your cries of pleasure.

He came with a grunt, filling you with cold cum until you felt like your belly would burst. The thick tendril slid from your bruised body and along with it, a gush of cum that splashed onto the concrete between your knees.

Your body froze as he tutted dissaprovingly behind you. A gloved hand snaked it’s way into your hair.

“Wasting my seed. Wasting my gift to you.”

With a sharp yank to your head, he flipped your body around and pressed your face against the cold stone.

“Get down bitch, lick my cum up off the ground. It’s not to be wasted by the likes of YOU.”

The last word was said with such disdain, such venom that you flinched before lapping at the thick, black fluid. You looked up at him and he purred in approval.

“Good. Little. Bitch.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice

Teeth chattering, you sat submerged up to your shoulders at the edge of the quarry and wondered how you had allowed yourself to be talked into going swimming.

It’s not that you hated the water. Logically, you knew there was nothing in the quarry. No deep sea monster was going to come up, grab you and pull you under. But still. The fear was there.

“Come on, it will be fun.”

“You need to relax, you’ve been so uptight lately.”

“We’ll stay with you the whole time.”

You scoffed as you watched your friends splash each other in the deepest part of the cul de sac. “So much for that.”

If only they knew the real reason you weren’t getting any sleep. Why you were secluding yourself. No, they wouldn’t be laughing if they knew about the clown.

A splash to the right drew your attention and your head whipped around as the ripples broke against your skin. “Hello?”

Something cold and slimy brushed against your hand and you pulled it away as you frantically searched through the murky water. A strong, muscular limb twisted around your thigh and pulled you under before you could scream.

Your mouth filled with water and you flailed your arms until you were lifted back up into the air. Spitting and sputtering, you were finally able to draw in a deep breath and prepared to scream until you saw the yellow eyes watching you from the water.

“Pennywise!” You turned to look at your group of friends but they were too far away to hear you yell. “What are you doing here?”

The clowns hair hung down around his face as he lifted from the water just enough for his smile to show. “You drew me here with the scent of your fear.”

Suction cupped tentacles wrapped around your body and pulled you through the water to him. He buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled deeply.

“Sweet fear” Suddenly, his head snapped up so he was smiling right in your face. “It’s not often my pretty little pet smells of such pure fear. Not anymore. It smells…”

He leaned his head back and his jaw dropped open in a mockery of ecstacy before he turned his attention back to you. “But it’s missing something.”

The tentacles around your legs squeezed and shifted as the worked their way higher until they brushed against the crotch of your swim suit. The touch surprised you and you flinched before quickly looking back at your friends.

“Don’t worry about them, they won’t see.” Pennywise’s voice dipped into unnatural tones as the tentacles tugged at your bottoms and started to wriggle their way under the material.

“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice. Your friends have abandoned you and now there is only Pennywise. Give yourself to me.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with Pennywise sneakily so they have to be quiet, also he has a stocking kink

You sat at your desk, legs crossed and heels off as you finished typing your report. It was almost time to go and you couldn't wait to get home and take off your stockings. They were new and the seam had been rubbing against your toes all day. You saved your work before leaning back in your office chair to stretch your sore back.

"Finished. Finally"

Something brushed against your leg and you yelped as you pushed your chair back. Yellow eyes stared up at you from underneath the desk, a familiar chuckle echoed from the darkness.

"Pennywise!"

"Pet."

Gloved hands reached out to caress your calves and pulled you back, sliding your chair closer to the desk. You sucked in a breath as he rubbed your legs, pushing your skirt up to your thighs

"Have you missed me, hmmm?"

Pennywise leaned forward and you briefly wondered how he fit his large frame under your desk, right up until his painted nose bumped against your crotch. He inhaled with a deep growl and kept his eyes on yours while he rubbed his cheek against your thigh.

"Soft.. supple. Aaallll mine."

He turned his face and pulled the material of your stocking between his large bucked teeth, stretching them tight before letting them snap back into place.

You heard someone walk past your office door and you jumped up, pulling away from the clown. 

"Pennywise. I.. was just on my way home. Why don't we meet there where we can have a little more privacy.."

You reached for the door but he was faster. His hand pressed against the top of the door, holding it closed as his large body pressed you against the finished surface.

"No."

He growled in your ear. You could feel his claws scratch against the material covering your thigh as he lifted your skirt up and over your ass. His hand moved around to grab a handful and he squeezed.

"Now."

"But Pen.. what if someone hears us?"

You were pressed tight against the door and you could hear groups of people walk by on their way out of the office building. Pennywise grabbed the seat of your stocking and with a loud rip, he tore through your new stocking and panties with one tug. Cold air hit your bare flesh, making you feel exposed as he bent his knees to line up with your entrance. Hot breath hit the back of your neck as he roughly pushed inside.

"Quiet. Unless you want them to hear the filthy noises you make when I take you."

His laugh was mocking, teasing as he held your hips still and started to thrust.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not jealous! It's just.... you're mine!

Left. Drag. Stop. Turn. Right. Drag. Stop. Turn. Repeat.

The sound of the chain scraping across the stage box echoed around the cistern as you paced back and forth. Water dripped.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

And you matched your steps to the noise. A marching beat for your parade of despair.

A week ago, Pennywise had shown up in your bedroom in the middle of the night and stolen you away. He brought you down to the sewers and locked a collar around your neck, chaining you to the stage box without so much as a simple explanation. 

Water sloshed down a tunnel announcing the clowns return. 

"Pennywise?"

You pulled on the chain, stretching out as far as you could as you tried to look around the edge of the stage. You could hear him muttering to himself in his strange language.

"PLEASE!"

Pennywise suddenly leaned into your view making you jump back. He smiled from your reaction and stepped in front of the stage. 

"Yes, pretty pet? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

He stared up at you, unblinking, as you played with the hem of your dirty night shirt. A deep breath steadied your nerves.

"I want to go home now. Please."

His expression didn't change except one side of his lip lifted in a snarl. Desperation and anger forced hot tears from your eyes and they rolled down your grime crusted cheeks.

"Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do? Please, just tell me what I did so I can fucking fix it!"

You screamed at him and in one smooth motion, he jumped straight up onto the stage box and started stomping over to you. His long legs closed the distance with a few strides and you fell backwards, crab walking away from the angry clown as he lifted a gloved finger and pointed it in your face. 

"There was a man who lusted for you. I could smeelllll it. He spoke to you at the library and YOU encouraged him!"

Pennywise's eyes were glowing bright orange, drool ran from his lips as he shook with anger and you stared at him incredulously.

"You chained me up down here because you were jealous?!"

"Jealous?" Pennywise scowled and jerked his head to the side, his face scrunched up like he had smelled something offensive.

"Jealous?" He shook his head and huffed before focusing his attention (and both eyes) back on you.

"I'm not jealous! It's just..." His long body bent at the waist and he grabbed you by the arms, lifting you in the air until you were face to face. "You're mine! No one else's. Mine!"

Your body hung limp as he glared at you with a pout on his face. The expression would have seemed cute if you hadn't been chained up in the sewers for a week.

"Pennywise." You kept your voice steady and spoke slowly. "It's my job to be nice to customers. I had no interest in that guy."

Something flickered behind his eyes and his face changed into an unsettling smile. "Oh I know that pet. And even if you did.." He set you back on your feet but kept his hold on your arm, pulling you with him as he crossed the stage. 

The collar jerked you to a stop making you gag and he turned back in irritation. Pennywise grabbed the chain with one hand and yanked it out of the wall before picking you up and jumping from the stage. You had tried for a week to pull the damn chain out...

He splashed into a puddle and forced you to look up at the spinning corpses. There, trapped in the deadlights, was the reason for your imprisonment along with several other familiar faces.

"You're mine. No one else's. Only. Mine."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You owe me a kiss"

He caught you as you were walking home from a night out with your friends. You turned a corner and there it was, a red balloon floating in your path. Of course your friends couldn’t see it, it wasn’t meant for them. They didn’t protest when you waved them away still three blocks away from your home. No one in Derry ever did.

The balloon drifted across the street and dissapeared down a dark alley. You hurried to answer the call.

“Such an eager little pet. What’s the rush? Desperate for a taste?”

The clown laughed. He was the one that had summoned you, but you kept that fact to yourself as you dropped down to your knees. The cold grime of the alley soaked through your jeans while you rubbed your cheek against the crotch of his suit. Underneath the soft fabric, something stiffened and squirmed.

“You know I can’t say no, Pennywise.”

It was a long practiced game between the two of you. Pennywise maintained that he was disgusted by your actions. That he was doing you a favor while you played the whore, desperate for the attentions of the otherworldly entity.

“Neeeedy thing.”

He stroked your hair as his thick, red cock burst through his suit and slapped wetly against your cheek.

“There. Is that what you want pet? Something to satisfy that filthy mouth of yours.”

You smiled up at him while you gripped his base. The texture of his cock was firm, but squishy. Fluids leaked from the appendage when you applied pressure and oozed between your fingers. You had barely touched him and he was already so close? No wonder he had sought you out.

“Mmm, yes. Thank you Pennywise.”

You kept your eyes on him as you kissed up the length of his cock and slipped the tip between your lips. His unblinking eyes were wide, glowing with excitement while his breath came in short, shallow pants. Drool dripped from his parted lips to mix with the ichor already coating your cheek. You bobbed your head up and down while you sucked him and he pet your hair, content to let you set the pace. For a moment.

It didn’t take long for his grip on your hair to tighten. Soon he was thrusting his hips, rutting against your face while his deep growls mixed with soft moans. All you could do was rest your hands on his thighs and hold on while he used your mouth for his pleasure.

His cock throbbed as it squirmed it’s way deeper down your throat to trigger your gag reflex. A rush of thick saliva mixed with the natural lubrication that coated his cock and leaked from around the seal of your lips. Your eyes watered. Mascara streaked down your cheeks to join the ruined mess of your face while sharp claws pricked your scalp. Pennywise pushed in as deep as he could before he leaned his head back and an inhuman roar shook the alley. Inside your mouth, his cock pulsed before spurts of cold cum spilled down your raw throat.

Once it was over, he turned to watch as his cock withdrew from your mouth and pulled back into his body. The silver clown suit melded together seamlessly while you looked up at him. The remnants of your encounter were still smeared around your swollen lips and lines of makeup ran down your face.

“After that, you owe me a kiss.”

He tilted his head in thought.

“A kiss?… Yes. One kiss.”

He smiled and his lips continued to pull up and up, revealing rows of sharp fangs. A long, wet tongue stretched out towards your mouth as he bent at the waist.

You opened wide.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise x sweet meat  
"Don't you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face."

Your new neighbor was a sexy, single older man and your infatuation with him was instant. He claimed to be straight, but you noticed the way he watched you when he thought no one else was looking. After weeks of undercover flirting, he finally decided to take you up on your offer. He insisted on meeting up at that creepy old house just on the other side of his back fence. He wanted to be discreet, fine. Whatever.

You were on your knees, sucking him off in what you assumed was the living room when he grabbed you by the hair and yanked your head back. You barely had time to close your eyes before he shot his load on your face. When you opened your eyes again he looked embarrassed and was fumbling for his wallet.

“Hey listen, thanks but let’s keep this just between us.”

He tossed a twenty on the dusty floor and hurried out the door, leaving you with cum on your face and your own erection straining against your jeans. You sighed and stuffed the crumpled bill in your back pocket. It wasn’t how you thought the night would go, but twenty bucks was twenty bucks.

You found an old piece of linen and went to the mirror above the mantle to clean off your face. A bitter smile settled on your lips as you thought about your neighbor. Asshole.

“Didn’t you look good on you knees, with all that cum on your face.”

You whipped your head around towards the sound of the voice, but there was no one there. When you turned back to the mirror, you froze. Standing beside you was the tallest, scariest looking clown you had ever seen. Your mouth dropped open and you tried to run, but he grabbed you by the back of your neck and kept you in place. Out of the corner of your eye you could see that there was nothing beside you, but you could feel the strong grip of his fingers as they dug into your skin.

“Poooor thing.”

He crooned and leaned closer to your face. You wanted to scream, but you couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. The clown, he… he sniffed the cum on your cheek, then a too long tongue slid out from between his lips and licked it clean. Your body shuddered as he turned his head and gagged in disgust.

“He didn’t take very good care of you, did he? No. He tasted bitter. And he left you with this.”

The clown slid his free hand down your body and squeezed the bulge in your jeans. You gasped as he pressed the palm of his hand against your crotch and rubbed up and down until you were hard again. The tightness in your balls was uncomfortable, almost painfully so, and you had planned to take care of it as soon as you got home.

“Why take care of it yourself when Pennywise can give you a hand?”

The clown… Pennywise.. giggled and you weren’t sure if he was mocking you or not. He pulled his hand away just long enough for you to watch as your jeans came undone. Your cock sprang free and any thought of protest died as the silky soft material of his glove wrapped around your member. He squeezed your shaft, then formed a tight ring around your cock with his long fingers. You were average sized, not too big, but in his hand you looked small. And god, his hand was warm through the glove!

Pennywise moved his hand, stroking and rubbing in just the right places. You felt dizzy, lightheaded. Your legs began to shake but the clown kept you standing. You bucked your hips as you felt yourself getting closer. In the mirror you could see what the clown was doing, but when you looked down, there was only you. The skin of your cock slid up around the tip before pulling back in time with his strokes.

“Oh god, this can’t be real!”

He laughed at your reflection and squeezed his hand even tighter.

“It’s real enough. Now, cum for Pennywise.”

A few more strokes took you over the edge and you moaned as you came. Spurts of cum coated the clown’s glove but he didn’t stop and you couldn’t push his hand away. It was too much on your sensitive cock. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he let go and you dropped to the floor.

When you looked up, the clown was there. Really there. He watched you while he licked his palm and sucked his fingers clean. The way he did it was… obscene. Once he was finished, he smiled to show far too many sharp teeth.

“Next time you need a release sweet meat, come play with the clown.”

You scrambled to your feet. His laughter chased you as you ran from the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise x sweet meat
> 
> “You will come. You’re already close… You can’t stop me. I have you. I own you. Now struggle all you want before the end, but know that when you come you’re mine forever.”

You tossed and turned before kicking the sweat soaked blanket off your body. Everytime you closed your eyes you saw that clown, Pennywise.

What happened to you earlier couldn’t have been real. It had to be a hallucination. Some sort of.. fevered dream brought on by your denied arousal. But why a clown? That was it. You got up from your bed and threw on a pair of basketball shorts before you grabbed a flashlight. It was going to be a quick trip so you didn’t bother with a shirt. Once you proved to yourself that the house was empty, you’d be able to rest easy.

****

Dust motes danced in the beam of the flashlight as you looked around the house on Neibolt. You could see where the debris had been disturbed from your time with your neighbor, and the soiled piece of linen was where you left it. Right in front of the mirror. A loud thump from upstairs pulled your attention away from the mirror and you swung your flashlight towards the stairs.

“Hello?”

No answer. You swallowed the lump in your throat then made your way up the stairs. This was what you were here for, to prove to yourself that the house was empty. There was no clown and he definitely hadn’t given you a handy. You paused at the top of the stairs and looked both ways before another thump guided you towards the bedroom with a dirty mattress on the floor.

“Back to play so soon, sweet meat?”

You spun around, a high pitched cry left your lips as the flashlight lit up the pale face of the clown. Pennywise kicked the closet door shut with a final thump and closed the distance between you. Slow, deliberate steps brought him closer while you backed up as far as you could. The matress bumped the back of your heels and he was on you in an instant. You both toppled over. He landed on top and pinned your arms above your head while he crouched over your hips. You tried to throw him off your body, but he was too big, too strong. Like with his glove before, you could feel the heat of his body through the crotch of his costume. Your cock responded despite your fear. Pennywise stared down at you and laughed while he rocked his hips against your erection.

“So hard already? Did your dreams bring you here hmm, needy for Pennywise?”

You shook your head side to side.

“No! No, that’s not why I came!”

Pennywise leaned down and buried his face in your neck. His breath was hot against your skin and smelled like burned sugar and… rot.

“You’re lying. I can smell it on you. I can feel it between my legs.”

To prove his point, Pennywise ground down against you and forced a moan out of your mouth. He was so warm and wet. You could feel it through your shorts.

“Soooo long. It’s been so long since I took a male for a pet.”

He held your wrists with one hand and slid his other hand across your chest, down your stomach and between your bodies to free your cock. His head dipped forward so he could watch and drool dripped from his lip to your navel.

“Wait!”

Pennywise lifted just enough to hold your cock before fabric ripped open and the tip of your cock dipped into that hot, wet heat. You couldn’t look away as he lowered down, both of you watched as your cock slid inside his body. It felt like nothing you’d ever had before. He was tight and squeezed around you, but he was also… so fucking wet. Already his fluids were running down the length of your cock to soak into your shorts. Above you, Pennywise moaned and started to bounce, making his bells jingle.

“Yess. Much too long. I think I’ll keep you, sweet one. We will take turns filling each other with our seed.”

Something wriggled in the front of his costume and your face burned with shame as you wondered what it would feel like to have him inside you. He laughed, and stared down at you with glowing eyes.

“You will find out soon enough pet.”

You shook your head and renewed your efforts to get away. He felt so good, but he… IT wasn’t human.

“No! I didn’t sign up for this! Let me go, please!”

Pennywise frowned and dropped to his knees, taking you even deeper as he leaned down to get in your face. He grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him while he rocked his hips, grinding back and forth instead of bouncing up and down.

“You will come. You’re already close…”

His insides squeezed around you and you whimpered.

“You can’t stop me. I have you. I OWN you. Now struggle all you want before the end, but know that when you come you’re mine forever.”

His gloved hand let go of your jaw and traced down your cheek before he kissed you. You moaned against his lips… and came, deep inside him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and boob play with a large breasted s/o

Pennywise sat crouched at the foot of her bed and watched her sleep.

She lay on her side, breathing in the deep, steady rhythm of dreamless rest. His eyes flicked to her nightstand and he smiled as he spotted the little bottle of pills. She’d been having nightmares. But noooo, he wouldn’t know anything about those… or how enticing her fear smelled after an especially bad one.

He crawled over her body, intent on whispering horrors in her ear, but paused when he reached her chest. The tank top she was sleeping in had pulled to one side and most of her breast lay exposed. His ‘little one’ wasn’t so little there. The soft, squishy bit of flesh begged him to touch, so he did. A single gloved finger traced over the side and up to where the material barely covered her nipple. At first Pennywise hadn’t cared for breasts. They were too fatty for him to eat, but over time he had learned to enjoy them for different reasons. He reveled in the pain and pleasure he could bring just from molding the mounds of tissue.

Pennywise pushed the material aside and watched as her nipple hardened. Oh yes, he could have lots of fun with them indeed.

Holding his weight off her body, he rolled her so she was laying flat on her back. Her breathing stayed steady, her rest undisturbed as he grabbed the tank top and pulled the material until both of her breasts spilled from the sides. He could hardly contain a giggle as he lowered his body back down and palmed both of her tits.

He alternated between rubbing and squeezing each of them, then pinched her nipples between his fingers and started to twist. Despite the pills, her eyebrows drew together and her breath hitched before evening back out. He grinned, drool dripped from his bottom lip to her chest. What else would she sleep through?

He opened his mouth and traced her areola with the point of his tongue. Much to his delight, her body responded by breaking out in goosebumps. He pressed her nipple against his teeth then sucked as best he could. His lips never really sealed because of his teeth, so drool started to run down the sides of her breast. Opening wider, he lapped at her skin. She lifted her chest and moaned softly, but still didn’t wake. He could taste her fear, her arousal, her skin, even the slightly salty taste of her sweat just under her breasts. Wider and wider he opened until her entire breast fit in his mouth. Sharp teeth scraped her skin, and he growled as the sweet taste of her blood filled his senses.

Her eyes fluttered right before she froze underneath him, a rabbit caught in the jaws of the wolf. His eyes had separated when he split his head, but he rolled one yellow orb to look down at her. Her face was a mask of terror at the sight of her breast in his mouth.

She sucked in a breath to scream, but only succeeded in pushing her chest against his rows of needle point teeth. Thin trails of blood slipped past his lips as she finally emptied her lungs and he wondered what new kinds of nightmares would invade her dreams.


End file.
